Show 'Em My True Light: After Story
by FabiFabi
Summary: Takumi gave his brother his prince and Akashi kept him for himself! Enjoy this slightly crack-ish, dramatically filled after story of the new life's they lead, and get to enjoy some of the parents and their awesomeness in it as well. Enjoy! Rating from K to M
1. The Parents

**!After Story Starts freaking here!**

**I was originally going to keep adding to the story but that may get slightly confusing to people so tadaa! Here we come in a new fresh story~!**

**Kuroko no Basket is not mine, if it was... yeah...**

* * *

**The Parents**

"My name is Kuroko Takumi, and I'm here to ask for your son's hand." Takumi was dressed in a midnight suit with a black button up under it, no tie the top two buttons undone. His hair was neatly combed to his side and his eyes were dead serious. Akashi's eyes twitched.

"B- Baka! You're just meeting them, not asking for my hand in marriage!" said the adorable captain to his lover. Takumi looked at him.

"Oh, that's not it?" Takumi asked, his eyes confused. The father remained silent but his mother, his mother was smiling widely.

"Ne, Sei-kun, is this your fiancé?" Akashi did not blush, he was not going to blush.

"My soon to be, yes," Takumi assured. Akashi and his father nearly collapsed.

"Takumi-kun, I hope you know what you're saying, now that you're courting my son," said Akashi's father, his voice now full of authority. Takumi chuckled.

"Yes sir, no sex until we're married," the father gulped, the mother giggled and Akashi looked a bit displeased.

"Takumi-kun, please give me plenty of grandchildren," the mother smiled.

"Of course, I want at least four kids if that's okay with Seijuuro," Takumi smiled back.

"I'm a guy," Akashi interrupted.

"Fufufu, son, with this technology now, getting pregnant will be easy!" the mother smiled, Akashi and his father sweatdropped. Although children with Takumi sounded… "Takumi-kun, I think you'll be a great son in law," the mother smiled. Then turned to her son, "so are you going to be Kuroko Seijuuro now?"

"Mother!"

"Ah, and I allow you to have sex if you want too,"

"MOTHER!"

* * *

"I- I hope you'll let me court your son," Testuya's father seemed pleased at the red head, the mother smiled. And then…

"What do you have to offer my precious grandson?" the grandmother. She was old and 'fragile' damn old bat had mistaken him for a kidnapper while dropping Kuroko off and received a fucking boston crab from the old lady.

"Everything I can give him," Kagami answered. She stared long and hard at him, then smiled at her grandson. Kagami was kneeling and everything, his hair done back, he had to say, he looked pretty darn good right now. Kuroko had stood by his side the whole time as well. From what he heard, the grandma had liked Akashi very much and approved of her other grandson's boy right away.

"I comply," the father and mother smiled again. The father, looked like a freaking buff version of Takumi and the mother was Kuroko as a woman. Then the grandma looked like his mother in law, I mean, Kuroko's mother.

"Thank you grandma," Kuroko smiled at the old lady.

"Thank you for your acceptance," Kagami thanked, bowing again.

"Testuya, does that mean you'll be taking Taiga's surname?" the father asked, Kuroko went red, so did Kagami.

"Ah, yes, Sei-kun is probably taking Takumi's for sure." Said the mother. The father nodded.

"I expect great grandchildren, Testuya, I said the same to your brother," Kuroko blushed harder.

"Dad I'm a guy…"

"Don't worry, with this new technology, getting pregnant will not be an issue,"

"DAD!"

OMAKE

Takumi smiled, thinking of how his children would look, he wished they looked like Seijuuro. _"Papa! Papa!" _it'll be cute if one had his eye color…

Kagami was sitting still the thought of cute babies that looked like Kuroko pooled his mind. _"Daddy, Daddy!"_ it'll be cute if one had his eyebrows…

Akashi and Kuroko had the same thought in mind. _I want them to look like Takumi/ Kagami-kun._

* * *

**YES! You wanted it? I brought it! The after story of our favorite boys! With many guest appearances and such!**

**Conscious: Always remember to review, we love you!**


	2. Your Innocence

**Your Innocence**

* * *

Takumi was showering, Akashi was in bed pondering over… children. He knew that if he wanted, Takumi would bear the children because Takumi would do anything for him. It had been proven when Akashi got mad at him and told him to jump off a cliff. He did. And survived. That made him fall more in love with him.

Yeah, he would tell Takumi to have the children, but then another thought entered his mind. Takumi's perfect body would no longer be his pillow. He sat up instantly. At night, Akashi liked to snuggle to Takumi's strong, smooth, chest… a lot. The image of Takumi being pregnant also bothered him, no, he wanted to keep Takumi strong and handsome. Akashi closed his eyes and nodded to himself. Takumi exited the bathroom. Akashi stared at where he stood, what a tease, walking around in only his towel at his hips, his chest glowing from the water left over, his eye twitch.

"Let's do it," Takumi looked over at the smaller male.

"Hm?"

"Let's make children, I WILL BE YOUR CHILDREN'S MOTHER," Akashi declared. Takumi stood agape.

"Seijuuro…" his voice was husky. "You're so fucking cute," he said covering a side of his face, then quickly ran out the room. "I can't take your innocence yet! Control yourself Takumi!"

"Takumi! I want to do it!" Akashi yelled after him. He pouted to himself. Takumi was the biggest gentleman… his heterochromatic eyes stared at the empty hall and sighed. He often forgot that they were still in school.

* * *

Kuroko and Kagami were cuddling. Watching some old game Kagami had recorded a while back.

"Kagami-kun," Kagami looked down at Kuroko's blue hair, and then he noticed his ears were red. Was he blushing?

"Y- Yeah?" Kagami asked as he tried to remain relatively normal. But he felt his heart thumping fast on his chest as Kuroko began tracing circles on his thigh, like he usually did when he wanted to tell him something but he was shy to do so.

"How many children does Kagami-kun want?" Kuroko looked up, his gaze averted to the side. Kagami felt a rush of blood, going down. The way Kuroko was biting his bottom lip in embarrassment, his face dusted red, and somehow his eyes remained stoic and that was one of the things that made Kagami go wild.

"3," He said, he covered his face in embarrassment. Kuroko sat fully on his lap. Shit. Kagami didn't want to look like a fucking pervert right now.

"Kagami-kun, let's make a baby," Kagami's face went as red as his hair. Standing swiftly enough to let Kuroko not fall into the floor.

"Kuroko! I can't destroy your innocence, your grandma will kill me!" Kagami yelled across the apartment, running to the bathroom to relief himself. Kuroko pouted.

"I'll just have to wait…" Kuroko said. He felt his phone vibrate and walked to it. It was a text message from Akashi.

**From: Akashi-Kun**

**To: Kuroko Testuya**

**Testuya, how can I make your brother make love to me.**

Kuroko quickly replied.

Akashi felt his phone vibrate and quickly grabbed it

**To: Akashi Seijuuro**

**From: Testuya**

**Akashi-kun, I'm having the same problem.**

* * *

**Oh my freaking god! Here we go! **

**Conscious: Since tis chapters are so short, there can be either daily to every second day updates always read and review!**

**Also, please leave ideas of what you might want to happen next chapter! Until next time!**


	3. Movie Seduction No

**Movie Seduction. No  
**

* * *

The two red-heads and two brothers decided to go on a double-date.

"Takumi, which looks better, this red shirt or this white one?" Takumi looked away from Taka to the red-head who was looking down at him, asking which shirt was better.

"I like the white one, but you'll look great in anything, you know that right?" Takumi smiled at the smaller male. Akashi huffed and proceeded to put on his white shirt.

"I know," was all he answered before he left to finish getting ready.

* * *

"Kagami-kun, blue or white?" Kagami looked at the blunette. it was strange for Kuroko to ask what color he should wear considering he had low fashion sense.

"White, you look cute in white," Kuroko blushed. Leaving to the room to finish changing. As he locked the door he put on his shirt. And finished getting ready.

"You ready? Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked as he came out more relaxed than before.

"Yeah, let's go."

"Okay," Kuroko smiled.

* * *

"Takumi!" Kuroko said excitedly as he saw his brother hand in hand with Akashi, the taller teen let go of Akashi's hand as the smaller blunette let go of Kagami's hand to meet his brother in an emotional hug. The two red headed teenagers glaring daggers at the scene.

_"He let go of my hand for him!" _they thought bitterly. They must've forgotten Takumi and Kuroko were brother's...

After the thing was cleared out and they went back to their dates. They decided to go to the movies. They were going to watch a random movie.

Once at the movies, Kuroko and Akashi went to get the sits and the other two snacks. Since they ate the most.

"Not too much, Takumi, I don't want you having a candy rush," Akashi whispered against the taller boy's lips. Takumi brushed them together.

"Alright," he agreed. Kuroko stared at the two in awe. Then at Kagami, who seemed to have seen the PDA and sensed what the blunette wanted.

"Oi Kuroko, how about I get a vanilla shake for us to share," Kagami whispered against his ear, making Kuroko squirm.

"Make it extra large then, Kagami-kun," Kuroko blushed slightly. Leaving with Akashi to reserve their sits. The taller boys getting the snacks.

"Did you grow...?" Kagami asked as they stood in line. Takumi looked slightly down. Clearly surprised as well.

"I guess I did," Takumi answered incredulously. Kagami sighed, irritated.

"You're just slightly taller than me, sucker."

_"Does that make you mad?" _Takumi asked in English, Kagami smirked.

_"Heh, as if," _some girls stared at them, their face reed from their _sexy _English. They got their stuff and went to see the movie. They were silent, the movie was... Muppets Most Wanted...

Kuroko gave Akashi a look, Akashi nodded. Takumi's arm was already behind his sit, showing everyone who he was with. Kagami's arm was also draped over Kuroko's chair.

Akashi breathed in, as oh so slowly, his hand found his way to Takumi's thigh. He noticed Takumi didn't flinch or anything, but remain interested in the movie. There were barely any people in there, because... he didn't know, there just wasn't a lot of people. Period. His fingers kept dancing on Takumi's thigh and Takumi had no reaction to his touches. Akashi glared at the screen.

"Takumi, is Ms Piggy better than me or something!?" Akashi murmured silently into Takumi's ear. Takumi grinned, not seeming to notice the red-head's earlier advances. He linked their hands together and turned to give the red-head a full kiss to the lips. Then let go.

"I like Sei much better." Akashi looked at the screen, his face threatening to redden. Takumi went back to the movie.

On the other side. Kuroko was trying hard to get the big red-head's attention, starting from playing on his thigh to turning his hand slowly going up his side. He knew Kagami was a bit shy to Kuroko's hands so he could see the other shiver under his touch. His eyes closed as his big hand cupped Kuroko's cheek and crashed their lips together. The other hand now massaging the small of his back. He let go, leaving Kuroko panting.

"Don't try to seduce me, I won't be able to hold myself back," Kagami whispered. Kuroko blushed and pushed the redhead away. Looking over at Akashi, who was seemingly trying hard to not blush. Akashi shook his head at him. Kuroko nodded. Their plan had failed and they had turn them weak instead.

* * *

**Ahahaha! ****Another short chapter! Hope you like it! **

**Conscious: please read and review like always!**

**Ah also, next chapter is one of the Kiseki no Sedai's boy's first appearance! who will it be? To reviewer Dora-chan, Takumi is 6'4'' and to everyone else thanks for sticking with me!  
**


	4. Foreign Enemies

**Foreign Enemies**

* * *

Big chest, bronze skin, long black hair and slender body, and then chocolate brown eyes. This girl was dynamite, people unconsciously staring at her since she was showing plenty of skin. She made it out of the airport and there was someone to pick her up already. She got on the car and sighed contently. Her chocolate colored eyes fixed on the scenery as they drove.

"Something wrong, miss Maria?" the slender girl looked at her driver and smiled.

"Nope, I just can't wait to see Takumi!" she said excitedly. The driver smiled, the girl then smirked, placing her hand to her heart. "Oh Takumi, hope you've missed me," her eyes darkened slightly.

In the airport at the same time, another girl was waiting for someone to pick her up. She was blonde with blue eyes, dresses up in shorts and a shirt. Like the other girl, she was dynamite.

"Jessica," the blonde looked up at the mention of her name in the foreign country, and looked up to see none other than Himuro Tatsuya.

"Tatsuya, hey," the girl stood to hug her friend. Her eyes then viciously looking around, as if looking for someone, Himuro stared at the girl, trying to stay calm. "Where's Taiga?" the girl asked. Himuro thought for a second on how to answer.

"Couldn't make it," he smiled. The girl didn't look pleased, her eyes darkening at not seeing the presence of Kagami. "Shall we go?"

"Sure," was all she answered as she began walking by Himuro. "I hope he still remembers me," Himuro had to remember he was just being nice because this girl was fucking crazy. He just wished Kuroko would be okay.

* * *

"Thanks for helping me with breakfast, Testuya, Sei-kun," Kuroko nodded at his mother and Akashi bowed.

"It's no problem, I'm glad I could help," he smiled. The mom smiled and sent them to the table where Kagami and Takumi were being told a life lesson by Grandma Kuroko.

"… and that's how I won the title of strongest woman in Tokyo…" Kagami was gaping like a fish, as Takumi nodded, already hearing the story enough in his childhood.

"What are you telling them mom," Kuroko's mother giggled as she hugged her mother. The old woman slightly smiled, her tired eyes content.

"About how I became awesome."

They began to eat; the father had been slightly late to the table since he had to do some talking though the phone. The four teenagers, grandmother and parents ate and then decided to play a game together. For Kagami, this was exciting since he lived alone, he didn't have much family time, as for Akashi, ever since meeting Takumi's family, he felt like he was part of the family, considering his parents were always working and he was alone most of the time. After beginning their game, the doorbell rang. The mother decided to open the door.

Kuroko's mother answered the door, to be greeted with what seemed to be a foreign girl.

"Hello! Does Takumi Kuroko live here?" the girl asked in some pretty good Japanese. The mother nodded and invited her in. everyone turned to look at the newcomer. Takumi went pale.

"Maria?!" he asked incredulously. Akashi looked the girl up and down, his heterochromatic eyes darkening. Who was she, and how did Takumi know her.

"Takumi~!" she sing-sang, she had an accent, Takumi stood to talk to her. Speaking in Spanish, but the girl instead latched herself unto him. Akashi's aura went murderous. Kagami and Kuroko could only stare, as could everyone else.

"Everyone, this is Maria, I met her in Mexico while in school," Takumi said, it seemed like his whole mood had faltered. The father lifted a brow, clearly knowing who Maria was. "Maria this is my family, my older brother and his boyfriend, grandma, mom and dad and," Takumi grabbed Akashi, who remained still with dominant air. "My boyfriend," Maria's eyes widened slightly as she glared at Akashi, who was happily glaring back.

"Nice to meet you all," she smiled. But the way she smiled at Akashi irked Takumi. Luckily, she decided to leave but not before whispering into Takumi's ear something the others couldn't hear. Earning a murderous glare from Akashi, she glared back and left.

Takumi was going to explain a lot when they got home.

* * *

Kagami and Kuroko were walking together, his mom had let him stayed over at Kagami's the night. They talked comfortably until they got home, Kagami noticed his door was unlocked; he stared at the door for a bit before opening it.

"Your door was unlocked Kagami-kun," Kuroko noted as he removed his shoes, also noticing a pair of female shoes in the entrance which Kagami had missed.

"Yeah, I locked it though," was all Kagami said. Kuroko stared at the female shoes.

"Kagami-kun, whose shoes are this?" Kagami turned to see the unknown pair of shoes.

"Huh? I don't know? Maybe Alex is here?" Kagami answered. But as he looked at the shoes more closely, he noticed they were way to feminine to be Alex's shoes. Sparking curiosity and worry into him

"Taiga, you're home!" out of the hall came a not so modestly dressed blonde girl who smiled widely at Kagami. Kagami in return gritted his teeth.

"What are you doing here, Jessica?" Kuroko looked at the blonde, who was smirking.

"I came to take back what's mine," she answered, walking in slow strides towards the red-head. Kuroko stepped in front of Kagami.

"Please tell me what business you have with my boyfriend," Kuroko asked, guessing the girl knew Japanese. The girl was taken aback by his sudden appearance, until what he said dawned into him, looking up at Kagami.

"Boyfriend?" she asked, she did not seem too happy. Kagami nodded.

"Jessica, this is Kuroko, Kuroko, this is Jessica," Kuroko bowed out of respect but Jessica just clicked her tongue and glared at Kuroko.

"Listen, pretty boy, Kagami is mine," she spat. Kuroko didn't usually ever show emotion, but at the moment, he felt like glaring at her, and he did.

"No, he asked me out, he is mine," Kagami hugged Kuroko to his side.

"Enough Jessica," the blonde girl glared at him then gave a silent threat to Kuroko. She grabbed her shoes and left.

"Where's she going?" Kuroko asked. Kagami shrugged his shoulders, she's a rich girl, she probably has a hotel room here already.

"Ah," Kuroko said. "Care to explain?" he asked, the red-head sighed in exasperation.

"Well…"

* * *

**Oooh, you did NOT just go there! Yes, yes I did! Considering Takumi and Kagami lived overseas a long time its only normal that some crazy bitch has come to 'claim' them!**

**Conscious: We'll see what happens next! R n R like always! We love you all!**

**Sorry, Kiseki boys didn't appear yet! SORRY!**


	5. Haircut

**Haircut**

* * *

The following day. Neither Maria or Jessica appeared, and the ex-Teikou captain seemed rather happy, for reasons unknown, as for Kuroko, he was very grateful to Akashi for getting rid of an 'annoyance to his relationship'.

Now it was Sunday and the couples were chilling in their homes. Let's see what Akashi and Takumi are doing today.

"My hair?" Akashi nodded as he ran his fingers through the soft strands. "Yeah, sure you can cut it," Akashi's eyes lit up at the words that had escaped Takumi's mouth.

"Alright, let's go to the backyard," Akashi smiled, almost too happy. For a moment, Takumi was a little worried, but he decided to brush off the feeling. walking to the backyard with a thin blanket to use as a cover.

Akashi was there in minutes. Already, his favorite pair of scissors in hand. Takumi sat down in the chair he had brought outside and waited for Akashi to begin cutting. But Akashi decided to play a little before that. There was silence as first, Akashi began washing Takumi's hair, massaging his scalp with carefully planned out strokes, cleaning it thoroughly. Takumi was leaned back, his neck a little strained from the positioned which gave him a perfect view of Akashi's face, who was really happy at the moment. He then grabbed the hose and washed the hair off.

"It's cold," Takumi whined silently. Akashi kissed his forehead.

"It'll be okay, I got you," he finished rinsing the hair, and then dried it with a towel. "Ready?" he asked, near his ear, he could feel the cold metal of the scissors in his other ear as Akashi moved the scissors slightly down to his neck. Takumi shivered.

"Yeah," Takumi answered. Akashi got to work right away.

Akashi POV

Takumi's hair is very soft and shiny; I love the color of it too. It's not a similar blue to Testuya's or Daiki's, it has a midnight hue to it. It is also slightly longer now since he hasn't cut it in a while, but not as long as Atsushi's. I make the first cut. It must've sound weird but I almost squealed in delight. I have only ever only cut my hair and once some of Testuya's in middle school. And forcefully Kise's once it got too long and irked me. As I cut Takumi's hair I felt a shiver of happiness run through me, he just sat there patiently waiting for me to finish as I took all the time in the world to cut his marvelous hair. It had been a while but I finished, brushing cut hair off, the hair seemed to have stood by itself as it gave himself life and style.

It settled on his side, the top pointing up cutely, I didn't cut it too short, I liked running my hands through his hair when kissing.

Akashi POV –end-

Akashi handed Takumi a mirror. Takumi took it, looking at his new haircut and smiled widely.

"Ala! Sei, you're a good hair stylist!" Takumi smiled widely. Akashi didn't blush, but rather smiled at his lover's compliment. "How about I take you out for lunch in gratitude?" Akashi looked down from at Takumi, since he was sitting.

"Lunch sounds nice," Takumi cupped the red-heads cheek, kissing him. Taking Akashi by surprise. He let go.

"Sorry, you looked real cute just now," Takumi whispered against his lips. Only Takumi would find his normal face cute.

* * *

With Kagami and Kuroko, the two were playing basketball. Kagami trying to teach Kuroko how to shoot but the smaller male just failing more and more.

"Kuroko, you really aren't suited for shooting," Kagami said accidently, receiving an elbow to the gut.

"Kagami-kun, so mean," said the small blunette, putting slightly, looking down at the floor dejected. Kagami felt guilty for making Kuroko sad, so he went and hugged him.

"It's okay, Kuroko," Kagami began. "You're a great passer no one can beat you," Kuroko just sighed content at having Kagami hug him.

"Thank you, Kagami-kun," Kuroko smiled. They left the court to Maji because the red-head had gotten hungry. Kagami carried the stuff, holding each other's hand. Kuroko's phone vibrated. It was a text from Akashi. He opened it to see Takumi with a new haircut, the message read: Testsuya, I'm going to take Takumi to bed tonight.

"I wonder if that's a challenge," Kuroko murmured to himself, earning a stare from Kagami. Who caught a view from Kuroko's phone showing his brother's new haircut.

"Oi, Kuroko! Takumi looks different!" Kuroko nodded.

"Akashi-kun gave him a haircut," was all that Kuroko responded. Kagami stopped, stopping Kuroko with him.

"He let that little red demon give him a haircut?" Kagami sweated.

"Hm? Yeah, it's no big deal since Akashi-kun is good at cutting hair, he even cut mine in middle school," the couple kept walking, just the thought of Akashi cutting his hair made him shiver in fright.

"Maybe Takumi IS meant to be with him," Kagami murmured, Kuroko heard the silent voice though.

"Apparently, he jumped off a cliff the other day for Akashi-kun too,"

"That's too damn much!"

* * *

**Kiseki no Sedai not here yet, sorry! I was gone on vacation but I'm back ahahahaaha! Read and Review please!**


	6. Boyfriend's Shirt

**Boyfriend's Shirt**

* * *

Kuroko finished putting on Kagami's only red dress shirt. It fitted long on him, giving a strong 'boyfriend's shirt' type of feel. He looked at himself up and down in the mirror, his hair was lightly tousle, still wet from the shower, his lips as nice as always and his smooth, milky white legs were showing well. He looked ready for anything. He opened the door and walked down to the kitchen to meet with Kagami, he was ready to seduce his boyfriend, Kagami Taiga.

"Ah Kuroko, you're here- W- What are you wearing?!" Kagami asked the moment he turned around to meet with his half-dressed boyfriend. Who looked pretty damn sexy in his red dress shirt, which fitted long, making it almost a dress on the petite boy. "B- Boyfriend shirt!" he murmured to himself in English.

"Well you said to grab anything in the closet," Kuroko regarded calmly, happy in the inside to notice how the red headed man gulped at his appearance. The two ate in silence, Kuroko seemed to do the most erotic things all of a sudden, it didn't help that they looked so _accidental _so _innocent._

First he sat down, his shirt riding up revealing more of those creamy legs, and he did nothing to avoid it. Then as he ate, he made many cute sounds, enjoying the food that Kagami had made. Kagami was as red as a tomato, as he could only stare at Kuroko enjoying his food.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko called Kagami's attention, who snapped out of whatever bad thing he was thinking.

"Yeah?" Kuroko pushed the fork his way, Kagami grabbing an end of the spaghetti noodle, with his finger, Kuroko undid the noodle and licked his finger from the sauce, the older teen's eyes widening at the scene, then grabbed the other end. Starting to eat it, Kagami began to do the same, Kuroko bent over the table, as well as Kagami as the noodle got shorter and shorter, Kuroko's cheeks were a pretty red and Kagami was steaming from embarrassment, as they came to a close, hot lips touching each other. Kagami kissed him.

He grabbed Kuroko by the shoulders, kissing passionately and slow, after all, he didn't want to startle the younger teen. But Kuroko seemed to want that, as he licked Kagami's lower lip for more, Kagami played with Kuroko's tongue, dominating it. Kuroko's hands had found their way to Kagami's neck as they rested there. Kagami pulled away, noticing how the smaller male needed more air, his face was red and flustered. He then kissed him again, Kuroko starting to climb on the table, his dish aside, to make the distance shorter and shorter. Kagami left his lips to attack his neck, licking down and sucking on the soft skin, being to entranced in the good feeling, Kagami even bit the slender neck, not too hard but enough to show dominance. That's when the spell broke, Kuroko moaned loudly in pleasure, bringing Kagami back to his senses, pulling away immediately. A big red blush adorned his features.

"A- Ah, we should finish our food…" Kagami said as he looked away, taking his sit and eating faster than usual. Kuroko touched his neck, then pursed his lips together.

"Kagami-kun, do you not want me?" Kuroko asked, making Kagami spit the water he was just drinking.

"Kuroko! Of course I want you! B- but… I want our first time to be special, unimaginable, memorable," the red head said, grabbing Kuroko's cheek and stroking it lovingly. Kuroko went red; Kagami was a smooth talker.

"B- Bakagami!" Kuroko muttered, running to the room. His plan to seduce Kagami had failed; the red-head was really good at keeping it in his pants. Kagami didn't try to run after Kuroko, hiding his face with his hands.

"Agh, I need a cold shower," Kagami was keeping a boner under the table.

* * *

**Next is a scene with Akashi and Takumi~ Leave suggestions~~  
**

**Conscious: RnR and thank you for faves and reviews and etc etc! Did you all recognize the Lady and the Tramp spaghetti scene? **


	7. Have Dinner, Bathe or Eat Me Up?

**Do you want to Have Dinner, Bathe or Eat Me Up?**

**Warning: super freaking ooc!Akashi**

* * *

Akashi did not do embarrassing things, he did not. But in order to call Takumi out, he needed to at least try something. He hated how Takumi seemed to be so oblivious to his advances, which had been very straight forward.

"Alright," Akashi looked at himself up and down in the full body mirror. Black slight heel shoes, long white stockings, black bows, short French-maid dress, skirt ruffled. Matching ruffled cuffs on his wrist. Black choker and the signature maid headband, he had to admit, he looked pretty irresistible, and Takumi was a sucker for cuteness. Which is why Akashi despised Sakurai, Takumi's first boyfriend, he was cute and 'sweet' and it annoyed Akashi to no extent.

The house was empty for now, Takumi had to stay after classes to help the teacher do something and called home saying he'd be slightly late. It was the perfect time for Akashi to start his plan into seducing Takumi. He headed straight to the kitchen, his mother and father didn't know how to cook, luckily he had learned from the cooks of the house how to cook, because ever since he was a child, he wanted to master any and every skill in order to be perfect. So his cooking was top-skill, that's why cooking wasn't an issue, the both of them knew how to cook and cook very well at that.

He decided to bake a cake, and make some of Takumi's favorite dishes, which consisted of a lot of seafood and fried chicken. He set himself to work. He worked fast, flashes of skin often shown as he bent over or something. He was nearly done when he received a call from Takumi.

"_Sei-Sei~! I'm almost home, okay? Do you want take out or did you cook?" _Seijuuro was silent for a short moment, oh how he loved his lover's voice.

"I cooked, don't worry, get home soon," Akashi smiled feeling as if Takumi could feel him smiling.

"_Alright beautiful~ Be home soon, Sei?" _

"Yeah?"

"_I love you,"_

"Me too,"

Nearly a half an hour later, Takumi arrived to his modest home to his lovely boyfriend.

"I'm home~!" Takumi's nose sniffed the air, it smelled super good. He sniffed the air. "Chicken… and seafood…" he removed his shoes. Walking towards the dining area, he stopped abruptly. Body stiffening, heart pounding.

"Oh Takumi," Akashi turned around. Revealing the outfit to his lover, Takumi gulped. Akashi looked… fucking sexy right now. Takumi's hand covered his mouth, something he tended to do when embarrassed/

"Seijuuro… wh- what are you wearing…?" Takumi asked. He felt the short red-head walk closer to him, he could hear the click of heels against the floor and he was not going to admit that he found that arousing.

"What you mean Takumi? Do you not like it?" Akashi asked, lifting the left side up, revealing his white thigh to Takumi, and the small briefs he was wearing. "Say, Takumi, do you want to have dinner, bathe or would you rather eat me up?" Akashi was leaned against Takumi's chest, flat chest rubbing against the other. Takumi's face was warm. Heterochromatic eyes looked provocative. Takumi's mouth opened to say something but instead…

**GROWWWWWLLLLLLLLL~~~~!**

The two stood frozen for a short period of time, slightly 3 to 5 seconds before Akashi spoke up.

"Your food is served, I'll go change," Takumi was left in the dining area, he turned at only a bad time as Akashi leaned down, removing his shoes, giving Takumi full view of cute rounded butt cheeks. He felt the blood drip from his nose slowly. How long will he survive without jumping the other… for now, the food looked delicious.

In the room, Akashi curse Takumi's stomach for ruining the mood. And later that night, Takumi had an upset stomach.

* * *

**Hope you liked it~! Will be back soon~! **

**Conscious: RnR, also if you want to know a little more about Takumi and Sakurai, Ksieno Sedai vs Kagami reveals a bit about that relationship**

**Ja ne!**


	8. A Conversation of Ukes

**A Conversation of Ukes**

* * *

"_Tetsuya,"_

"_Yes, Akashi-kun?"_

"_Let's arouse Takumi and Taiga together," _

"_Excuse me?" _

"_It only makes sense, Tetsuya, Takumi has a brother complex and I knowTaiga has a thing for shorter males. They won't mind it one bit,"_

"_But Akashi-kun, I want to lose my virginity to Kagami-kun, not you," _

"_I know, we will only touch each other and then they'll come in, they'll have to do it,"_

"_I don't know Akashi-kun… it sounds a bit extreme…"_

"_Then what do you suggest?"_

"…"

"_Exactly,"_

"_Akashi-kun?" _

"_Yes?" _

"_They won't get mad at us?"_

"_Hah, of course not, there's no way, I have Takumi wrapped around my finger, and I know the same is for you and Taiga,"_

"_But… I don't know…"_

"_Think of this as a foursome,"_

"_Akashi-kun!" _

"_What? Does the word disturb you?"_

"_It's just my little brother being there while I do it with Kagami-kun…"_

"_What? Wouldn't it turn you on more?"_

"_Akashi-kun?"_

"_Yes, Tetsuya?"_

"_Are you bottom?"_

"…"

"_I thought so, so Takumi does have that type of control,"_

"_I can do as I wish, Tetsuya, I can top Takumi,"_

"_But you wouldn't like that huh?"_

"…"

"_Akashi-kun, I didn't know you liked feeling dominated…" _

"_Enough, I'll see you tomorrow at 8 here in our house, I will have everything ready by then, come alone,"_

"_Okay, Akashi-kun?"_

"_What?"_

"_Do you think it'll feel good?" _

"_Have you ever masturbated with your hole?"_

"_No…"_

"_Me neither, but I've watched enough gay porn to know it'll feel good,"_

"_I see, well, see you tomorrow Akashi-kun," _

"_See you tomorrow, Tetsuya,"_

The two ukes hung up the phone as they sat in their couches in their houses. Their boyfriends in the shower while they talked.

Akashi stood up and began walking towards his bedroom, the bed was huge, enough to accommodate them all, it would be perfect, his idea that is.

Kuroko looked at his phone for a while after he hung up, surely Akashi's plan would work. Like mostly everything he plans works.

* * *

**ALRIGHT! Next chapter will have a… Conscious, if you may~**

**Conscious: that's right, to you all good readers, a sweet 'foursome' lemon next chapter! Our 'ukes' finally get what they want!**

**RNR!**


	9. Cuddles and Kisses

**Cuddles and Kisses**

* * *

"Akashi-kun, is that a sucker?" Akashi nodded, letting go of the sucker with a lewd 'pop'.

"I tried to get Takumi-kun to bed by sucking on one the other day but…"

"But?" Kuroko asked, curious as to what happened now

"Well, I bit into it because it is annoying to continuously suck on it, and that might've scared him, same happened with a popsicle the other day,"

"Oh," was all that Kuroko answered. "I tried the boyfriend's shirt and the towel wrapped around after the shower and somehow he held it in, I even did the Lady and the Tramp spaghetti scene to get more and yet… nothing,"

"I understand, Tetsuya, but today it will hap-" The doorbell rang.

"Expecting anyone?" Kuroko asked Akashi, Akashi shook his head and walked to open the door.

"Sei-chan,"

"Mother? Kuroko-san?" Kuroko's head popped by the side of the door, eyes widening as well.

"Mom?"

"Tetsuya,"

"Oh, Tetsuya, hello,"

"Nice to see you Akashi-san,"

After all the greetings and letting the two mothers into the house they sat drinking tea in silence. The mothers seemed to have coincidently met right outside the house where they spoke and became best friends in a matter of minutes. Then remembered they came to speak with their children.

"So Tetsuya, what are you doing here?" Kuroko's mother asked, Kuroko remained silent, not sure how to respond.

"Well I invited him over so we could plan a gift for Takumi and Taiga,"

"Oh is that so?" asked Akashi's mother, Akashi nodded.

"And what does that happen to be?" Kuroko's mother asked, curious. Kuroko's ears turned a pretty shade of pink.

"Well that's… we are…" Kuroko began, not knowing what to tell his beautiful mother.

"We're going to bake a cake," Akashi answered, eyes closed, small smiled, composed posture.

"Oh a cake? Mind if we help?" Akashi's mother asked enthusiastically

"Mother, you've never placed a foot in the kitchen, how do you plan to bake?" Akashi inquired a little too coldly, maybe his relationship with his mother wasn't as good as Kuroko's and his mother…

"Ah, Sei-chan, how cold, I'm your mother," she answered, her tone more powerful in the end. Kuroko, noticing the atmosphere jumped in to save his friend.

"Yeah sure, let's bake a great cake together," Kuroko smiled politely, Akashi's mother pouted.

"Ah, Tesuko-san, your son is so adorable," Kuroko's mother smiled.

"Akari-san, I really like your son as well," Akashi's mother smiled and so they all met in the kitchen. After the cake was done baking and neatly decorated, Kagami and Takumi arrived together as they have been told, only to be met by a big cake, their lovers and their mother-in-law's. they ate contently.

Later that night, Kuroko and Kagami left, as well as the mothers to their home. Kuroko got a gift of cuddling and kissing with Kagami until they feel sleep late at night.

As for Akashi, he wore a sour face, cursing his mother for coming and getting in the way of his plans.

"Seijuuro, what's wrong?" Takumi asked as the bed dipped under his weight, and he hugged him from behind.

"Nothing," he answered firmly.

"Nothing means something," Takumi smiled against the nape of his neck.

"Hn, good night," Akashi pulled away from Takumi's grasp. The warmth leaving him almost immediately. But of course, Takumi grabbed him and hugged him close placing sweet kisses to the top of his head.

"I love you," this were the times, the Akashi's ear would turn a light ting of red and he would just fall sleep peacefully, forgetting his earlier worries.

"Me too," he answered with a content sigh.

* * *

**Heehe no m stuff yet, sorry!**

**Conscious: soon people soon, for now, who's your favorite KnS kid? Kise, Aomine, Midorima or Murasakibara?**

**RnR! thanks for all the support!**


End file.
